Complications
by House of Spades
Summary: Agent Six and Doctor Holiday have never been on the same page. But after a nasty rumor and a dark experience, they find that there's one thing they can agree on. DUDE, it's Rated: T for a reason!


Agent Six and Doctor Holiday have never been on the same page.

The only thing to blame was their personalities. The agent, a horribly phlegmatic man, put logic and commissions before anything else, even his own emotions. At the same time, the doctor was strong-willed and kind-hearted, believing that passion was important and the fuel for sanity.

Granted, they would always put aside their differences and make an effort to create a balance for the now fifteen-year-old Rex's sake. Six would try to understand and sympathize with the emotions the boy was going through, and Holiday would make sure that Rex knew his responsibilities and encouraged him to follow orders to the best of his abilities. This seemed to work for Rex, but even then the Agent and the Doctor felt uncomfortable and even less compatible.

Now, that doesn't mean that they didn't like each other. In fact, they preferred one another to other employees at Providence. Some have even assessed that the relationship they shared was a romantic one.

And that, dear reader, is where the story begins.

* * *

Agent Six and Doctor Holiday sat together in her office, sorting through papers as they did every evening. The workload was average, if not a smidge more, but a strange aura seemed to surround the room. The small office had one window looking over the Petting Zoo and a door to one of many hallways in The Keep. Six liked this room more than his; when the door was closed he was left in private, while his office had many windows overlooking the rest of The Keep. In Holiday's office, no one could spy on him or watch him as long as that room was compact.

But today, Holiday left the door wide open.

The agent felt sure that the reason the room felt so strange was because everyone could see him. On that note, it didn't take long for Six to realize that his fellow employees were peeking in when they passed. He sat silently for a long time, trying to ignore the glares towards the back of his head. He had no idea why everyone was suddenly so interested in watching him, but he didn't like it. Not one bit.

Finally giving in, Six stood from his chair and walked towards the entrance. _Holiday won't mind_, he reassured himself as he closed the door. He walked back to his seat and continued working, feeling much more relaxed. Less than two minutes later, a very flushed Holiday stood and walked towards the door. After reopening it, she sat back down and continued to work as if nothing had happened.

And again, people looked inside whenever they passed. At this point, he started realizing that they were whispering as soon as they were out of sight. No doubt about him. Feeling very uncomfortable and slightly paranoid, Six stood again and walked to close the door. Thirty seconds after he sat down, Holiday walked to the closed door and reopened it.

Minutes later, Six stood to close the door again. Holiday stood up almost simultaneously.

"Doctor," Six asked, "is there a reason you want the door open?"

"Is there a reason you need it closed, Six?" she responded rather sharply.

Six didn't miss a beat when responding, "I enjoy my privacy." He scanned her face trying to figure out her answer to his question. All he saw was her cheeks turning pink.

She sighed and walked over to the door and closed it once more. She hesitated before continuing. "I've been hearing rumors," she finally said, "saying that you and I are having… Well, they think we're having…" She stopped, thinking of how to finish the sentence without sounding skittish.

Fortunately, she didn't have to. "They think we're having sexual relations."

Now a bright red, Holiday nodded. Six, on the other hand, remained unchanged. His face was just as stiff as it had been moments before. The only part that changed was his thoughts, understanding why Holiday wanted everyone to see she had nothing to hide.

"Whom did you hear this rumor from?" Six asked calmly.

"I overheard Callan telling another employee." Holiday said, easily hiding the quiver in her voice.

Six's frown turned into a slight snarl at the sound of his name. "Captain Callan is an imbecile and the rumor is obviously false. It's pointless to worry about what everyone else thinks."

Holiday looked at the floor now. "Well, what if we were intimate?" she said softly.

"Impossible," he responded almost too quickly.

Abruptly startled, she looked up from the floor and straight into his face. "Why impossible?" she said, sounding irked. "Do you think I'm unattractive? Or am I just that unlikable?"

Six chose not to respond to the last two. "What I meant was that it is highly unprofessional."

"It's all work with you, Six," Holiday said as she looked into his sunglasses, hoping to find the glimmer of his eyes through the black. "When do you find time for love?"

His face didn't change. "We're done with this conversation," he responded stiffly, turning to the door to leave her suddenly stuffy office.

"Six?" Holiday asked quickly.

With one hand on the doorknob, he impassively answered, "Yes, Doctor?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Six stiffened, unsure if the question he heard was what she had said or if his mind had mistaken it for something else. "Come again?" he responded calmly as he turned back toward her.

She wasn't as nervous as she had been moments before. Her eyes shined with fearlessness as she took a step closer to the man. Courageously, she asked again. "Can I kiss you?"

Never before had Six felt so intimidated by any other person. Her assertiveness was something worth marveling, and something Six admired in any person. To think, Holiday was simply displaying her confidence and all he could feel was fear.

Acting as if undaunted, Six simply nodded and replied, "If it will put your thoughts of copulation to rest."

Holiday moved closer and closer to the Agent until she stood right below him. She placed her hands on his stiff chest, staying there for a few seconds before snaking her arms around his neck. She pulled herself up toward his face and loomed inches away from his lips for what seemed like forever. Finally, her lips touched his.

Every function of Six's stopped working. He couldn't move, think, or even breathe. His whole body tingled and for once in his life, that's all he needed. He felt lifted.

* * *

Holiday stayed on his lips, hoping something would happen. Fireworks? A sensation? Six actually responding?

But nothing happened. Not a damned thing.

She seriously started to think that she was kissing a fish.

Where did she go wrong? When Six said he would let her kiss him, she thought that he liked her enough to kiss her back, let alone kiss at all! But as much passion as she tried to push onto him, all she received back was his normally calm demeanor.

Which scratched the thought of Six being a fish; _at least a fish would move_.

After finally giving up, Holiday pulled away and looked up at Six hoping to find some clue that he felt anything. His face remained as static as it had a minute ago.

Sighing, Holiday turned and walked back to her desk to continued filing her papers. Six stood silently for a moment before walking towards the office's exit. He turned the doorknob and pushed against it slowly until the door was open all the way.

Without a hint of emotion in his voice, he said, "I hope you're satisfied, Doctor." He then stiffly walked out and closed the door a final time.

Holiday stood quietly for a few seconds trying to tell herself that what just happened was a lie. Agent Six had **not** played some sick game to gain amusement. He was **not** playing with her emotions. He was **not** like the other men who have always tried to take advantage of her. Wonderful.

Holiday grabbed the entire pile of organized papers off her desk and threw them at the doorway where the agent stood seconds before. She stood in the same spot, waiting until her breathing returned back to normal. When it did, she walked over to the pile and picked them up again, refusing to shed a tear for the man she had greatly misunderstood.

* * *

After circumnavigating around The Keep, Agent Six finally found Captain Callan. The commander was leaning against the wall opposite of White's office calmly sipping on an evening cup of coffee. Six walked up to the man with a cool exterior, ready to expose the rumor.

"Captain," Six said, standing a few feet from that wall.

Callan looked up from his mug and walked towards the agent. "Agent Six," He answered, failing miserably at hiding the amusement that saturated his voice. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Six ignored the captain's gaiety and continued. "I heard that you've been spreading rumors." Callan tilted his head to the side. "About Doctor Holiday and I?" No response. He clenched his teeth. "Having sex?"

Callan dropped his act at those words and burst out in a fit of laughter. Other workers looked over to see the captain doubled over cracking up and a lethal agent glaring back, obviously not amused. Callan started to breathe again and looked over at the agent, who raised an eyebrow as he waited for an explanation. "Oh, come on Six!" he said while trying not to start laughing again. "I see the way you two look at each other. Don't try to tell me that you two aren't involved!" he finished with a suggestive wink.

Six's voice only became sharper. "I can assure you that Doctor Holiday and I are not involved with each other."

"Oh, good," Callan said almost pleasantly. "So you won't mind if I tap that?"

Six did mind. A lot, actually. "Excuse me, Captain?"

Callan looked at Six as if he had just turned into an Evo. "Man, are you blind behind those shades? Holiday's a babe! She's probably the hottest gal working for Providence. Only a fool would pass up an opportunity like that."

Six received a falsely sympathetic look from the captain.

"It's not my decision to make." He answered calmly. "But otherwise I really don't care, as long as these rumors end."

Oh, Agent Six could tell some lies. Of course he didn't want Callan and Holiday to become involved, mostly because he had felt an attachment to her recently. Choosing to end the conversation, Six walked away. He assured himself that there would be no more complications; Not with rumors, not with coworkers, and especially not with Doctor Holiday.

* * *

Holiday sat in her office, continuing to re-sort through the messy pile of papers. Half an hour ago, she had thrown the finished pile at her door and now found that she would pay for her decision for the rest of that evening.

A knock came at the door. "Come in," she yelled without moving from her spot. The door opened and Holiday looked up to see Captain Callan in her doorway. Relieved that anyone **but** Six had come to visit, she greeted the man with a smile. "Good evening, Captain," she said. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Callan smiled back ravenously. He walked across the office towards her desk and grabbed her around the waist. "Yes, actually," he said in a nefarious voice. "I believe there is something you can help me with."

Before Holiday could fully grasp the situation, Callan crashed his lips onto hers. His smothering was harsh and Holiday felt that she was in dire trouble. She tried to push away from him, only to feel his embrace tighten until she couldn't move at all. She kicked him in the shin, hoping to buy enough time to escape from her own office, only to have him grab her wrist and pull her back again. She let out a pained yelp as his hands tightened around her once again.

She couldn't think of another escape route.

Without warning, the door to the office slammed in, and there Six stood, staring down at the pathetic man. Fuming, he grabbed Callan's shoulders and pulled him off of Holiday. Instead of using his katanas to slice the captain in half, he resorted to beating the snot out of him by delivering a number of blows to his face.

"Callan," Six said with rage, "What you've done is wrong and unjustifiable. You're lucky that I won't kill you on the spot. But I'm warning you, the next time you come so close as to shake Holiday's hand, you won't be so lucky."

Callan stared at the Agent in fear before cringing and nodding. He kept staring at Six grudgingly before falling unconscious due to loss of blood.

Six looked down at Holiday, who was sitting in a corner. She looked hurt, even fragile… Something he never thought he would find in a strong woman like her. He was thankful he arrived before anything actually happened, but he was not foolish enough to think that when Callan would wake up, he would nonchalantly leave Holiday's office as if nothing had happened.

Six effortlessly picked up the frail woman and ran out of the room and toward his office.

"Six!" Holiday objected, but she was easily ignored. He kept running until he stepped into his sanctuary. He put the doctor down in a large chair behind a mahogany desk and walked back to the door, making sure it was locked.

He walked back over to the chair that Holiday sat in and stood right beside her. After minutes of silence, Six asked Holiday in a calm voice, "Are you alright?"

She looked up at him, surprised to see that he was watching the door instead of looking down at her. "I'm fine," she said. She stared at him, trying to decipher the creases etched into his face "Thank you for saving me."

Six shrugged. "Don't mention it."

Holiday shook her head and stood, ignoring the agent's gestures to keep sitting. "Six," she said, standing right below him, "What is going through your head?"

He didn't miss a beat when answering, "I've decided to keep you safe."

"Even though this whole thing has nothing to do with you."

"Precisely."

Holiday shook her head. "You're horrible, you know."

"Is that so, Doctor?" Six caught himself before looking down into her green eyes.

"You don't even know why!" Six waited patiently for her to continue. "You confuse me. You say one thing and expect me to understand something else. You say you don't care, and yet you willingly come to my rescue. I never know where we stand, and it seems like no matter what we do, all we face are complications."

"Holiday," Six said without looking from the door, "Do you ever recall me saying that I don't care for you?"

She stopped, her heart beating faster. "No, but you tend to send that message often."

"Maybe I'm just being myself," Six responded without looking down, "just like how you choose to love everything and Rex chooses to get himself into trouble. Perhaps I have feelings for you, but I choose not to let them show because that's just who I am."

Holiday fought back tears for the second time that day. She continued looked up to the agent, hoping what he was saying was entirely true. "If you had just told me how you felt, maybe we could work something out."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," Six said while hiding the remorse in his voice effectively. "I have a duty to protect my country, and I can't let one person stand in the way of billions."

"You have another duty too, Six," Holiday said sadly. She placed her hand on his cheek and softly guided his head to look at her. "You have a duty to follow your heart and pursue whatever makes you happy."

Six looked down into her eyes – her beautiful eyes that were free of hate and sin – and felt longing. He longed to love her as she loved him without fear of everything else in his life being destroyed. He longed to return the emotions that she felt toward him every minute of every day.

Most importantly, he longed to be with this woman for the rest of his life.

Six slowly lowered his head and lightly pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes opened wide, surprised by the sudden action, but she quickly melted into it. She twisted her arms around his neck while he gently wrapped his arms around her lower back and pulled her closer. The kiss, much more passionate than the one they shared earlier that day, fulfilled both their longings to come to some sort of understanding.

They pulled apart a while later and fell into a simple embrace. Most people only find love when they are seduced, but he didn't need this to force her to love him, nor did she need to trick him into feeling that way. They were both simply happy just being close and feeling embraced in each other's arms. Holiday held on to the agent, hoping to never let go of this moment they shared.

She cried for the first time that day when Six twisted his head and whispered into her ear:

"You make me happy, Holiday."

* * *

**AN: Thanks bundles for reading! Don't forget the moral of the story… Everybody hates Callan! Nah, just playing. :] Generator Rex and it's characters belong to Man of Action, not me. ~HOS**


End file.
